A Christmas Like None Other (Secret Santa Gift for Brentanator)
by purpledolpin05
Summary: While everyone else of the Elite Force is happily celebrating Christmas with their friends and family, AJ always wondered why his family is quiet on Christmas and decides to enlist the help of his 12 siblings (I think you know who I am hinting at) to bring back the Christmas spirit to cheer their father up. But what surprises awaits their family? (Slight AU) (ONE-SHOT)


**A Christmas Like None Other**

Plot:- While everyone else of the Elite Force is happily celebrating Christmas with their friends and family, AJ always wondered why his family is quiet on Christmas and decides to enlist the help of his 12 siblings to bring back the Christmas spirit to cheer their father up. But what surprises awaits their family? (Slight AU)

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey everyone belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone, so this would be my Secret Santa gift for Brentinator. I would usually go for one-shots of the Elite Force spending Christmas with their huge circle of friends and family but I feel like in a mood for writing for Roman and Riker's family. I don't really see the villains as 'evil' I just see them as misunderstood people who had a reason why they turned out rotten. In my head cannon theories, (also inspired by Brentinator) AJ is related to Roman and Riker; and Rodissiuss had a wife named Rina (her past will be explained) because if all of his kids were a part of him (like binary fission) it would make Reese/Chase seem creepy, also it would make my OTP Roman/Tracy (OC) sound like a kid lover. Ahem, sorry for the long A/N, without further ado!**

 **I do not own any of the characters from Mighty Med, Lab Rats or Elite Force, however I own my OCs, so enjoy.**

* * *

Once again, it is Christmas, that magical time of the year where we spend it together with friends and family, laughing and chatting in the same place.

But we are not gonna focus on the Elite Force who have the most hectic Christmas, because we are going to take a look at how Roman ad Riker's family spend their Christmas; like how Oliver invited Jordan and Gus over and the Mighty Med and Lab Rats gang have a Christmas snowball prank wars, or some mini cozy Skoliver scenes under mistletoe.

Now, before anyone tries to sue me for writing about Roman and Riker, telling me 'but they're evil' or 'they are jerks, they don't deserve any love', (because believe me I have read _PLENTY_ of Evil! Roman and Riker fics and half of them makes Roman look like an abusive rapist), let's take a closer look at their family.

* * *

 **Christmas Eve.**

A house wasn't decorated at all, it was dark and gloomy. What stands out among all the other houses is that the house was lacking the Christmas holiday spirit.

A 10-year-old boy named after his father, Rodissiuss Andrews Junior but goes by AJ for short, with curly dark hair sighed, his house just happened to be least-jolly house of the neighborhood. It's not like he has a choice, it's been this silent for as long as he can remember.

It was his turn to dust the cabinet again, but he found something inside the cabinet. It was like some sort of a time capsule with dust covering the trunk. He sat on the floor as he blew away the coat of dust before coughing, yeah, they really need to clean up their old cabinet more often. AJ's eyes widen in surprise, now this he's gotta show to his family members.

* * *

Outside the living room, the family of AJ's 12 siblings were minding their own business. Their father, Rodissiuss had to go off to meet up with an old friend and won't be back until evening.

"Another sappy Christmas." A 17-year-old Eurasian looking boy grumbled, as he gazed at his neighbors outside playing in the snow, his name is Rory Andrews (the charismatic and flirty photographer), a part of the triplets of his family (older brothers: Rover the archeologist geek, and Roger the musician)

"C'mon it's so dull in our place every year!" a 12-year-old boy exclaimed, his name is Ricky Andrews (the sportsman and Little Man).

"You know Christmas in our place has been gloomy like this every year." Rover told his younger brother. "It's been like this ever since-."

Rover couldn't bear to say it. Their house used to be very cheerful and filled with laughter, all changed ever since their mother left them.

"But why are all the other houses all happy?" Ricky asked.

"Like those _Elite Force_." A pair of 18-year-old boys, Remus and Romulus scowled under their breath. Everyone scowled at the thought of those insufferable fools.

"Because none of those happy oblivious idiots know what crap we are dealing with!" their 15-year-old sister, Regina, replied in a grouchy tone.

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" AJ shouted from the basement as he ran upstairs dragging the trunk with him.

"Oh no, AJ honey, did you got a splinter stuck in your thumb? Riker used to get those on every Woodcraft classes" Reese turned to her youngest brother.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Riker exclaimed, hiding his embarrassment.

"I…I found this trunk in the cabinet downstairs." AJ pointed at the trunk as he exclaimed.

"Please don't tell me it's filled with dirty laundry." Roman eyed Romulus, the most unhygienic sibling of the family who apparently would have won over Kaz's laundry any day.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW MY PILE OF GYM SHIRTS WOULD FUMIGATE THE HOUSE?!" Romulus exclaimed.

"You think? My nose nearly fell off!" Rover shouted.

"And your stench actually killed off half the rodents." Riker added, covering his nose.

"No, it's from…" AJ hesitated.

" _Who_?" Reese frowned

"It's from _mom_." AJ replied as the house went dead silent.

"Mom? Well what are you waiting for?! _OPEN IT_!" Ricky grinned.

Roman and Riker shared a look, as they took a breath before opening the trunk. To everyone's surprise, it was all filled with pictures and photo books.

"Look! It's mom!" Regina started to smile.

" _Mom_." Roman smiled a bit as well, he was holding a picture of their mother Rina holding an infant version of Roman and Riker.

"I miss her so much." Reese sighed, looking at a few cheesy 'I Love You Mom' Mothers' Day cards they all made for their mother.

"Oh my god, Riker you were so _fat_!" AJ started to laugh.

"I was _chubby_." Riker corrected.

"You look like a mini sumo wrestler." Reese snorted.

"Correction; I look like that toddler Isaac from Bubzvlogs! And a lot of people say I look like Ryan Potter." Riker corrected.

"No, no they don't." Reese frowned at her brother.

"C'mon guys, we all know Christmas at our home isn't always like this. Remember how happy our house used to be?" Ranger a 13-year-old tried to cheer his family members up.

"Like the time, we held a family skit of Clara and the Nutcracker!" his twin sister, Rainey, smiled widely.

"I was the Nutcracker." Riker raised his hand

"I was the Mouse King!" Remus grinned

"The last time I ever wore a skirt." Reese scoffed.

"At least you weren't the _sugarplum fairy_!" Roman scowled, pointing at a picture of himself around 5 years old with long hair and was wearing something that resembled a ballerina with a tiara.

"I always thought that picture was Rainey when she quitted ballet." Ranger stated as his twin punched his arm.

"Aw, don't be so glum, _Sugarplum_." AJ teased as everyone (but Roman) laughed for a while, it did felt better.

"Guys, I just have the best idea!" Rainey grinned.

"No, you are not going to cook dinner." The rest of her siblings replied with their eyes widening in fear. Rainey has been known for her inedible and destructive cooking skills.

"Not that, but there goes my plans." Rainey grumbled. "I was thinking…what if we bring back Christmas, like how mom would have done."

"But what if dad hates it?" AJ asked.

"What if he doesn't? He misses mom. We all know it. They are practically my OTP." Riker asked. "Next to Rocy of course."

"Riker, I've told you not to talk about it." Roman hissed over.

"Uh-hhm?" everyone looked at the older shapeshifter.

"Ok, I like her, happy?" Roman hissed at Riker as he looked at Reese. "What about you anyway? As if the date with Chase Davenport means anything to you."

"It was a fake." Reese snapped as her face started to flush.

"Uh guys, we have a few hours till dad gets back, so we should decorate and bring back the Christmas we used to have with mom!" Regina whistled loudly.

"On it, Reggie." Ricky nodded respectfully at his sister

"Rick, you should stay put and wait for your recoveries to heal" Roman turned to the boy.

"I am a strong Little Man!" Ricky defended. He was the shapeshifter who popped out the drain and whom Kaz burnt and Skylar electrocuted.

"After what that stupid Pyro-Moron burnt and that lousy Calderan electrocuted you?! Never, have I ever wanted to murder before." Regina hissed under her breath.

"Guys, hurry up, we are gonna have the most epic Christmas." Rainey reminded them. "Plus, my favorite show 'Sing It Louder' is having a Christmas special ep, and I am sure AJ here will be swooning over the girl playing Sasha."

"Psh, I do not have a crush on Sasha!" AJ denied while they all started decorating the Christmas tree.

"Guys, check it out." Regina tried to fool around as she put on some Christmas ornaments over her ears.

"Aren't those Christmas ornaments?" Reese giggled.

"No, those are earrings." Regina joked back as they all laughed.

"You make one chic tree." Rainey complimented as the 3 girls laughed.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Rodissiuss had travelled all the way outside the city and made his way to a small seashore near the ocean that shows a perfect view of Centium City from a distance. This place was special to him.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _31-year-old Rodissiuss was pacing back and forth near the beach. His best friend, Frank Chimokuri and his girlfriend Doris had assured the ladder that everything will be ok for his date._

" _Merry Christmas." His girlfriend of 6 years, Rina Kwon smiled at him._

" _You too," Rodissiuss smiled at his close friend/girlfriend._

" _It's so beautiful here. Thanks for taking me out tonight." Rina commented, gazing at the reflection of the city lights._

" _R-Rina, I have something to tell you." Rodissiuss started to take a deep breath_

" _Sure, you can tell me anything." Rina smiled over._

" _I have known you for the past 6 years and it's been the most wonderful 6 years of my life, you have always been my closest friend, next to Frankie, and I love you so much, so…it would be the greatest joy…" he went down on a knee as he took out a box. "…If you would marry me and make me the happiest man of the world."_

" _Oh Rodissiuss, of course…I'll marry you." Rina's tears streamed from her eyes as she hugged him._

It was the happiest day of his life when he proposed to Rina, they have been through whatever life throws at them, until the day she died…

It's been 30 years since he met his wife, if she were alive today she could have been reasoned him from turning evil. He knows that he himself is evil, but losing his wife made him lost a part of himself. Losing his powers caused him to lost his sanity.

* * *

He sighed as he returned home a few hours later, the moment he opens up the door he was surprised and shocked to see the house decorated in Christmas lights and Christmas ornaments.

Pictures of his family and children were all decorated inside empty round bottles and hung on the tree like ornaments. For a second there, he could have sworn he saw his wife smiling at him. Like how he used to come back from work every day and his wife and kids would be there to greet him.

"Welcome home dad!" all his kids greeted him with a hug.

"W-What is this?" Rodissiuss asked.

"Your kids brought Christmas back, that's what." Ranger whooped.

"Kids, you know we don't celebrate Christmas anymore." Rodissiuss frowned.

"We know, but we thought it would be great to live it up again." Roman replied.

"Besides, Ricky and AJ wanted to know how Christmases with mom used to be like." Reese added, "just look at those cute wittle faces."

"I know acting cute is ok, but do I have to wear this?" AJ asked, dressed up as Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.

"Easy for you to say, this Elf costume is giving me a bad hip rash!" Ranger snorted.

"Remember the Christmases we used to have when mom was alive?" Riker added, handing a cup of eggnog over. "Eggnog?"

"Wait, I wouldn't drink that." Roman warned.

"Pass." Rodissiuss stated.

"More for me." Riker shrugged as he drank before spitting out the eggnog. "Oh c'mon Rainey, you made the eggnog too?!"

"It's unbelievable of how you can even make the simplest food taste gross." Reese told Rainey.

"Merry almost Christmas dad." Ricky smiled. "FAMILY GROUP HUG!"

"Wait. What?" Rodissiuss blinked before all his kids circled him and gave him a hug.

"I hadn't hug all of you at the same time and place ever since Roman and Riker hit puberty." Rodissiuss cracked up a smile as he hugged them back.

"DINNER!" Rainey sang loudly.

"Roman, please tell me that you cooked this." Rodissiuss turned to his eldest son.

"Yes, and don't worry, I told Rainey to stay out of the kitchen." Roman assured his father.

"It was less of a 'stay out' and more of a restraining order." Reese corrected.

"I am a good cook." Rainey whined.

* * *

The whole family sat around the large dinner table, when you have a family of over 14 family members, you would require big furniture almost everywhere.

"Mom's chair is empty." AJ noticed, although it's been a decade since their mom left them they still keep some of her belongings around, as a reminder of the past.

"It feels so lonely without mom." Ricky sighed.

"Not true, I'm sure somewhere out there in the Afterworld, mom is sitting on a park bench in heaven looking after us." Rodissiuss assured his family, he looked up at his wife's seat and thought he hallucinated his wife sitting there on her seat, any moment she would tell them.

' _Well, don't just stare like that? The food is gonna be cold if you don't eat soon!'_

"Well, dig in." Reese commented as they started to eat.

"Wow, Roman, your cooking is getting better." Rodissiuss looked at his son.

"Thanks dad, I'm glad you liked it." Roman nodded.

"It's so good, it's like mom's cooking but only you're the cook." Riker stated, stuffing his mouth up with chicken.

"Dad, would you like to try out my rosemary stew?" Rainey asked, handing a bowl of stew to her dad.

" _DON'T EAT IT!"_ Everyone else had that fearful look in their eyes.

"I guess a sip won't hurt." Rodissiuss nodded, taking a sip.

"Is it good?" Rainey asked eagerly.

"Good? This is amazing. Who taught you this?" Rodissiuss smiled.

"I did," Roman nodded. "because if no one is willing to help she would have burnt down the kitchen anyway,"

"The time she set the school record by setting the Home Ec. room on fire by just pouring cereal." Ranger added.

It was a rare moment but the 13 siblings were happy that their family was all together, well except for their grandfather Gao who was in jail. (another reason why they hated the Elite Force). Their house is usually quiet, but this night was different. It was like…when their mother was still alive. Rodissiuss never had a happy Christmas when he was a kid to begin with.

 **After dinner,**

 **Knock, knock, knock.**

"I wonder who could it be?" AJ wondered, walking towards the door.

"Wait, what if it's the Elite Force?" Ranger stopped his brother.

"What kinda idiot would want to fight crime on Christmas Eve?" Reese asked as everyone nodded. "I am sure they all have better things to do."

"Wait, what if it's a robber?!" Rainey asked.

"No robbers strike on Christmas Eve!" Reese assured.

"But Home Alone does!" Regina added.

"What if they're polite robbers? What if they know how to knock?!" Remus asked. [Best Friends Whenever reference]

"THEN THEY WOULDN'T BE ROBBERS!" Reese exclaimed.

"Ok, if it's the Elite Force, I say we knock them out cold. Steady…" Rainey nodded before grabbing an old champagne bottle.

"I'll get the door, but if in case it's the cops I want you kids to all run away, take dad to shelter." Roman told his siblings.

Roman was not expecting an 18 year old girl outside his door. She was about 5'3" with slightly tanned skin, mess midback length black hair with bangs covering her right eye, brown eyes and a small scar on her left cheek.

"T-Tracy?" Roman blushed red at the sight of his crush.

"Hey." Tracy Chimokuri gave him a weak smile. "Merry almost Christmas."

"Is it the enemy? If so, I get dibs of killing the fire kid who hurt my baby brother." Regina grew defensive.

"I'M NOT A BABY! I'M A LITTLE MAN!" Ricky stomped his foot.

"Guys, it's ok it's just Tracy." Roman lets the girl in.

"Who's the scar girl?" Rainey mouthed over to AJ.

"His _girlfriend_." AJ replied.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend." Roman corrected.

"Yeah, _probably with benefits_." Rory snorted.

"What's friends with benefits?" Ricky asked his father.

"Riker, stop teaching your brother those words, you're grounded." Rodissiuss turned to Riker.

"But I wasn't even the one who taught them that word, it was Rory!" Riker exclaimed.

"Then you are grounded for arguing about being grounded." Rodissiuss snapped.

"She is helping the Elite Force, but technically she's sort of on our side." AJ added.

"Where is Jones? Or does the Elite Force know you're here?" Riker asked.

"My bro's in the Church club nearby for Christmas Eve, and the others are back at the Penthouse. I just decided to sneak out to see you. You guys I mean." Tracy stammered, glancing at Roman.

"In that case, false alarm." Rainey placed down her bottle.

"Rainey, is that the champagne that I brought on the day I proposed to your mother?" Rodissiuss frowned.

"Uh… _maybe_?" Rainey blinked, before placing the champagne bottle on the cupboard filled with wine. "Why do you even keep so much alcohol dad? Are you alcoholic?"

"Because, each bottle of champagne or alcohol here represents a significant time in my life. This one," Rodissiuss pointed at a bottle of red wine. "Was bought on the day Roman and Riker were born," "the whiskey was bought when I first asked out your mother."

"So, each bottle represents a special memory of our family?" AJ asked.

"Yes." Rodissiuss nodded, gesturing to a bottle of white wine. "The one was bought on the day you were born, AJ."

"I never think of your father as an alcoholic." Tracy whispered over to Roman.

"Nah, dad hardly drinks, he does once in a while but only when he's down." Roman replied.

"So um dad, can we sit by the fire and look at these old picture books we found that mom hid in her cabinet?" Riker asked.

"What? Let me see that." Rodissiuss looked over at a picture of a youthful Rodissiuss and Rina both dancing at a nightclub with a few staff of Mighty Med.

" _DAD_ , I didn't even know you like to live it up at parties!" Romulus asked.

"I used to be the guy who shies away from parties but your mother is truly the life and soul of the party alone." Rodissiuss laughed. "She loves kids, I love kids, maybe that's why we were the perfect team."

"Wait, is that a picture of Ambrose at you and mom's wedding?!" AJ noticed a picture of an old man standing beside Rodissiuss and his wife Rina on the day of their wedding.

"Yup, he's the officiate of my wedding." Rodissiuss nodded.

"He's not that joyful, last time I saw him." Tracy pointed out.

"He used to be, until the time your oldest brothers here placed swimsuit cups inside his office and pranked him on their 3rd grade." Rodissiuss explained.

"Wow, your dad was handsome when he was younger." Tracy commented, looking at a picture of Rodissiuss in his early 20s.

"Yeah but he loves only my mother, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me." Roman replied in a mild tone of jealousy.

"Fine, but I admit, you're the better-looking one. Dang it, what did I just say?!" Tracy smacked a hand over her mouth.

"Dad, what is this one here?" Ricky asked, holding a picture of a pair of teenagers. One was a geeky but good looking boy and another was a shy girl.

"That's your mom's parents, Grandpa Gao and Granma Aiko, your mom was born out of wedlock because your grandmother Aiko was pregnant when she was a teenager."

"How come?!" Ranger asked.

"Well, Grandpa Gao was just accepted to college early back then and Granma Aiko was too afraid that a kid would stall him from a great future. Plus, your grandmother was daughter of a wealthy superhero family, so she was kicked out of her home when her parents knew she was carrying the child of a Normo."

"So that explains why Granpa Gao wanted Bionics, so he could be accepted by Great Granpa and Great Granny!" AJ exclaimed.

"Wait, the old guy who tried to kill and turn one of my mentors, Leo evil and tried to turn 50 people to his Bionic slaves; AND almost caused human abomination is your _grandfather_?" Tracy took a deep breath, trying to process everything in her mind.

"Sorry Trace, our family may be evil and messed up; but trust me, this is the only baggage our family's got." Reese replied.

"Yeah, plus you better be prepared in case you marry Roman someday." Riker added.

"Woah, dad, is that you?" AJ asked, taking out an old picture of Rodissiuss as a 10-year-old with his family. His father and mother looked cold and strict while Rodissiuss looked sad.

"Yeah," Rodissiuss nodded, with a sad remorseful look in his eyes. "My parents never loved each other and only married because of their engagement. Mom only married for money and fame, and dad never cares for me. All they ever do is fight all day and they would punish me if I failed to reach their expectations; and if you think it's just bad, my father was a player and had several mistresses outside home."

* * *

" _Mommy, daddy, it's Christmas, can we go out to play in the snow?" Rodissiuss at around age 10 asked his family. He looked rather similar to his son AJ._

" _No, you have your Juniors' Hero Duel Tournament in 3 weeks, so you should start practicing." His father, Robert told him._

" _B-But dad, it's Christmas all the other kids get to play in the snow." Rodissiuss whined. "Mom, say something!"_

" _Enough moping, it's just a stupid day that other people make a huge fuss over, get to practice." His mother, Sadako hissed._

" _But" Rodissiuss stuttered._

" _ **No excuses**_ _, if I hear one more complain from you I will punish you." Sadako warned. Rodissiuss gulped before he runs back to his room._

 _All his parents ever do is fight all day long, considering they are both arranged to be married and barely love each other. There were times when he just wishes to have a happy family of his own that would be always there for him and not push him off his limits. His parents are in charge of handing him his allowance (which are actually prize moneys from each contest he wins), if he doesn't do well or fail in any tests, his parents would hit him. To his parents, they view their achievements and pride over caring their son. Perhaps it is because he is the only child among the line of family members so he gets more pressure._

* * *

"T-That's just awful." Tracy looked at the older man with sympathy. "No one should be ever treated like that!"

"That's why I made a vow to myself; to never mistreat or betray my family when I am grown up." Rodissiuss added. "I was the only child so I always wanted to have siblings. Maybe that's why I wanted 19 kids."

"Wait, you wanted _19 KIDS_?!" Tracy paused.

"Yeah but I only got up to 13, so may you and my eldest son complete my legacy." Rodissiuss turned to the scar girl with a stern face.

" _L-L_ - _Legacy_?!" Tracy started to blush deep red.

"I'm not getting married yet, dad! You're scaring her!" Roman rolled his eyes.

After a while, AJ insisted that he wants to watch his favorite show Sing It Louder with his siblings and his father.

"Why are you so worked up with this show anyway?" Rodissiuss looked at AJ.

"Because it's an evergreen classic."

"Which is an excuse that he has a bit of a crushie on the actress who plays the new kid Sasha," Rainey hinted.

"AJ, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Rodissiuss joked.

"RAINEY!" AJ hissed, blushing a bit. "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH!"

" _Suuuuure_ , and I am great with ladies." Riker exclaimed in sarcasm.

"No, you're not, you forgot to bring money for your first date and you ended up washing dishes with her." Romulus corrected.

"Yeah, that and Roman was date-bombing you." Remus added.

"Hey dad, I'm taking Tracy home." Roman called out.

"Wait," Riker called out, before he decided to pull off the mistletoe trick by levitating off the floor and morphed into a mistletoe between the duo.

" _Not_ _happening_." Roman and Tracy both frowned, before Riker transformed back into human.

"C'mon, last time I see any kissing around this place was mom and dad." Ricky whined.

"Fine, whatever." Roman shrugged, blushing a bit.

"I guess a little peck won't hurt." Tracy looked away awkwardly.

"I'll get my camera. I've finally figured out how to work this thing." Rodissiuss went to get a camera.

Just as Roman was about to kiss his crush, her _phone_ rang.

 _ **"NOOOO!"**_ Riker dropped onto his knees and howled out loud. (the kinda reaction when your favorite OTP is about to kiss when something interrupts)

"Dang it, oh no it's from Chase. Wait, 25 texts?!" Tracy exclaimed. "He's beginning to ask questions and I have to go back. I'm so sorry."

 _Of course, it's Chase, of all people._ Roman mentally rolled his eyes, it's not that he hates Chase, it's just that he hates his crush is staying in the same building _with_ Chase; and his sister dated Chase. So yeah, he _**REALLY**_ _HATES_ Chase.

"It's fine, it's nothing." Roman shrugged.

"It's getting late, I really have to leave." Tracy apologized.

"I-I'll walk you home." Roman offered.

"Thanks, but you should just stay put, none of the others from Elite Force know about well, _us_ , and I don't want to risk you being seen." Tracy declined.

"I insist, it's dark out there and there could be thugs!" Roman insisted.

"Go ahead, take your time. I want some grandkids in a few years." Rodissiuss gave them a wave off.

"Seriously? What kinda dad is actually _ok_ with this?!" Tracy exclaimed.

"You won't even let me hold all my ex-boyfriends' hand before until the fake date mission with Chase!" Reese added.

* * *

"Yeah, sorry about that. My dad's usually never _this_ friendly." Roman apologized.

"It's fine, I like your family. They're all friendly." The girl replied.

"So um…Merry Christmas." Roman smiled.

"Thanks, you too." Tracy nodded.

"I was actually kinda hoping I could kiss you." Tracy confessed. "But the 27th text from Chase begs the differ."

"It sucks, of why I can't even talk to you publicly and we have to hang out in the shadows. I mean, I'm a wanted criminal and you're helping the Elite Force." Roman grumbled. "I mean you and Chase-."

"For the last time, Chase is just and only a friend to me. I have no romantic feelings for him and he's like a brother to me." Tracy assured. "Besides, nobody says that relationships come easy."

"I'll be back for you someday, remember that." Roman reminded.

"I'll keep that in mind." The girl nodded, before she laughed.

"Well we're here." Tracy looked at the penthouse. "Thank you for walking me back."

"No problem, just one thing." Roman called out, before he leaned in and pecked her lips.

" _HEY_! That was really shady!" Tracy blushed red, covering her mouth.

"Relax, it's late night and I highly doubt anyone would be spying on us." Roman assured her.

"Night _babe."_ Roman shapeshifted into a crow and flew off.

"G'night." Tracy blushed, she owes Chase and her friends a _very_ long explanation.

However, none of them noticed someone nearby taking a picture of the duo.

" _ **Now this would surprise the Elite Force members."**_ The mystery person smirked.

* * *

 **Back at the Andrews' house…**

"Guys, I am home." Roman called out as he entered the house.

"Right on time." Rodissiuss looked up. "Your girlfriend is nice."

" _Dad_ …" Roman whined.

"C'mon, it's almost midnight, we should get to sleep." Reese yawned.

"Yeah, because dibs on opening first present tomorrow!" Ricky shouted.

"Dibs on ruffling my bro's hair." Regina smirked, hugging Ricky.

"Reggie!" Ricky whined loudly.

Rodissiuss chuckled as he sat on the couch as he sipped on a bit of the old bottles of wine while he looked at pictures of his family. He couldn't help but feel bad for his wife. She deserved a longer life, but cancer had to take away her life. If she was still alive…maybe his kids would have a better life; Roman could have gone to college, Riker could have go for his acting career as a stuntman, and Reese would have been a doctor at med school. He was very upset when he found out that Horace is Caduceo, Horace could have saved his wife and not let her die.

* * *

 _ **Flashback (10 years ago)**_

 _He remembered the day she died, growing paler than she was every day. Her weak breathing, the fear of losing her life to Death himself any minute, but she was strong and kept a positive attitude and assured him and their children she would be alright._

" _Kids, no matter what happens, I want you to be strong and never give in to pressure." Rina told her kids as her breathing grew slower._

" _Rodissiuss, please take good care of our children and give them the love our parnets never gave us when we grew up." Rina turned to him._

" _Yes, I promise you. But you'll be fine!" Rodissiuss assured his wife._

" _I love you, Rodissiuss, I always have and forever will…" Rina smiled before her eyelids closed. Her heartbeat started to grow slower until it stopped_

" _Mom?! MOM WAKE UP! PLEASE!" All the kids started to cry._

" _Rina! Rina! Please don't go, I need you so much!" Rodissiuss started to cry as well._

* * *

"Oh Rina, I wish you were here with us. You would have loved how much our kids have grown. You would have liked our potential future daughter-in-law." Rodissiuss sighed, as tears fell from his eyes and onto the picture of their family on the day AJ was born. "I know I have failed as a father, these kids deserve better. Although the world fears me now but what's the point? All I want is for things to be the way they were before you left us."

All of a sudden, there was bright light flowing in the room. It flew around the house, drawing all the family's attention.

"Dad, what is that?" AJ asked.

Rodissiuss' eyes widen. Only one person who was capable to shapeshift into a glowing light, the person who taught Reese that move.

"RINA!" Rodissiuss shouted as the glowing light transformed into a woman.

"MOM!" All her children cried out as they hugged the silhouette.

"Mom I missed you so much." Reese cried.

"I missed you kids so much." Rina sighed.

"Why didn't you visit us all those years before?" AJ asked, he knew his mother least since he was only a few months when she died.

"I do, just not physically," Rina told them. "I have never missed a single moment of you growing up kids. You've all grown into strong independent individuals."

"I miss you so, so much, mom." Roman hugged his mother.

"I miss you too Roman, you're the one who grew up most out of the rest." Rina touched her son's face. "You are the most independent, strongest and most mature of all your siblings, so I never had to worry about you."

"It's nothing mom." Roman shook his head.

"By the way, I saw that girl you were with, she's a catch." Rina teased.

"Mom, not you too!" Roman winced a bit.

"Those two are so awkward around each other, like us when we were younger, huh? They're us." Rina told her husband,

"Rina…" Rodissiuss called out his wife, his eyes were tearing up.

"Hey Rodie." Rina turned over as she smiled at her husband, before he embraced her in his arms.

"I missed you so much..." Rodissiuss sobbed out.

"I missed you too…" Rina hugged back, tears streaming from her eyes.

"You hadn't aged a bit since we married." Rodissiuss smiled.

"Age hasn't been kind to you, these years of raising our kids must have been hard when you are juggling between your work and child-raising." Rina caressed his cheek.

"Yeah, I look hideous." Rodissiuss joked.

"No, not to me, you are still the handsome and heroic man I fell for all those years before." Rina smiled.

"I bet you are ashamed of how I have fallen." Rodissiuss sighed.

"I know, I know why you are now 'evil' and wants to kill off all the other superheroes, life isn't easy but revenge is never the right solution." Rina took her husband by the hand. "I understand of the environment you grew up in, but we can't make our children go through the life the same way."

"It's been so hard for me for the past 10 years; our kids are all growing up so fast, my powers were taken away by those foolish doctors, they don't know about what powerless can do to our family. My family prides powers and victory. M-my parents basically sponsor our finances for as long as I can remember and ever since I lost my powers they disowned me." Rodissiuss dropped down to his knees started to cry. "Losing you was the most terrible thing that ever happened to me…"

"I understand…" Rina kneeled down by his side. "Life has never been nice to you; but you have us, your family. The family who loves you,"

" _Dad_ …" the other 13 kids started to tear up at their father's story.

"Rina, I need you so much… _You're the most important thing that made me special_. Not my powers, or my former fame or fortune..." Rodissiuss sighed. "the world prides my powers that made me unique, but you are the only person who made me feel different than my parents' puppet or the perfect hero. When I lost you, I dedicated all my power and will to help anyone in need; so, they didn't have to go through the pain and suffer like you did."

' _You took away his powers!'_

' _You took away the only thing that made him special! And that is a punishment worse than death!'_

Roman remembered when he and Riker told Kaz the first time they encountered the Elite Force.

"if only the Elite Force knew the pain we were going through…" Roman thought.

"Kids, stop crying. Life will get better, I know it will." Rina looked at her children. "It is never too late to change a new leaf, would you rather be stuck in jail forever? You all have a bright future ahead of you."

"I suppose…I wanna be a cosplayer and a cook when I am older!" Rainey beamed.

"ANYTHING BUT A COOK!" Her siblings shouted as Rina giggled.

"Guys, if you have a passion never be afraid to pursue it. No obstacles can ever break your passion for something." Rina advised.

"will you stay?" AJ asked.

"I'm so sorry but I can't…But midnight I will vanish into thin air. I was allowed an hour in the Mortal world before returning to the Afterworld." Rina sighed. "But I am never far from your hearts, all you need is to look at my pictures; or the stars. I am forever alive in your hearts."

"Uh speaking of midnight-" Ranger pointed at the clock who was 1 minute from midnight.

"But we just started talking!" Reese whined.

"I am forever by your side." Rina hugged Reese. "Reese, stop crying ok?"

"Rina, I-." Rodissiuss began before his wife embraced him. As he hugged back, he felt her disappearing. "No! I can't lose you again!"

"It's the price I have to pay." Rina looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Tell my father I love him. My mother Aiko sends her love to him…"

She leaned up to kiss her husband before she vanished into thin air.

"RINA!" Rodissiuss cried out.

"Mom?! MOM! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ricky started to cry.

"She's gone…" Rodissiuss blinked before he fell onto his knees.

Suddenly they heard a singing voice of their late mother.

 _Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again;_

 _Let us be together once more, until the very end…_

It was certainly a Christmas like none other. Bittersweet but memorable.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So, this is my Christmas Secret Santa Gift for you, Brentinator, I'm not sure if you might like it or not, since I would have written the part of the LEIte Force celebrating Christmas but I am siding with villains sometimes so from Rodissiuss' family perspective the Elite Force are evil. The last line was based on 'Regret Message' cover by Froggy on YouTube but I altered the lines to fit in with Rina. I really like Rodissiuss story arc so I decided to make a one shot of it, because I really love Rona (Rodissiuss/Rina) and Rocy (Roman/Tracy). Lots of crossover references, and lots of flashbacks on Rodissiuss for this like 6k+ story. Basically, I like to think Rodissiuss has a really bad childhood before he was a hero-turned-villain. I am sure Rodissiuss must have a good reason to be evil, so I will be making his backstory eventually which will consist a bit of bromance of Frank and Rodissiuss or Frodie as I call it. (To readers who already read my fics, I think you've guessed that Tracy is Frank's long lost daughter so Rodississ sort of ships his oldest son with his best friend's daughter)**

 **Hope you guys didn't mine the story that crowds OCs more than cannon characters, since no one ever talks about who Roman and Riker's siblings are so I made up lots of OCs for the family. Personally, I really love all of them, and I think Roman is like the second parent figure if their dad was busy all the time. Also, maybe you spotted Gao being mentioned, he looks like Riker a bit so I thought they were related so crossover theory accepted. (sorry, I am really fond of crossover AU theories like how Bob looks like Albert of How To Build A Better Boy)**

 **Questions for readers (not really optional):**

1 So what did you think of Rodissiuss' family after reading this fic?

2 did anyone like Roman and Riker's siblings?

3 Who is the mystery photographer?

4 Who else is on board the Rona and Rocy ship?

 **Ahhh, sorry for rambling it's a habit of mine. Anyway, fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thank you so much for taking your time to read this, and have a nice day!**


End file.
